


And We Create Something New

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Birth, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Wolf Behavior, Wolf Pack, werewolf violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Teen Wolf AU:</b> Werewolves are a lot closer to their wolf side than their human side, often spending more time in their wolf form than human. They live in small, closely knit packs made up of an Alpha/Omega mated pair and their betas. When young Alphas and Omegas come of age, they leave the pack to go searching for a mate and to make a new pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And We Create Something New

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, I don't even know why I wrote this. But I wanted to and I did so here it is. I'm not an expert on wolf behavior or mating rituals and such so please don't hate me. I just felt like this needed to be written for some reason.

It has been a few months since Stiles left his pack. There just wasn’t room for an unmated Omega in a pack with a mated pair. There had been a few tearful goodbyes, but it was the natural course of things for him to strike out on his own, to seek his own Alpha and start up a pack of his own.

Only, he hadn’t realized how difficult it would be to find an unmated Alpha. It wasn’t like packs were everywhere. Packs needed territory which meant large sweeps of land that Stiles had to trek through to look for even the scent of an Alpha.

Growling in frustration, Stiles stops at a stream, lapping at the cool water. The stream is blocking the path he has been following so he stands and starts to cross, huffing at the cold temperature. Tongue lolling, Stiles swims the short distance, paws scrabbling at the loose sandy bottom of the stream before he is in water shallow enough to finish walking up onto the opposite bank.

Panting, Stiles shakes himself, fur ending up in spikes as water flies everywhere around him. The forest is silent around but for a few bird calls. The sun filters through the trees overhead, warm against his wet fur. Deciding to rest for a little while, Stiles searches out a large sunbeam to lie in and dry out.

He’s dozing when a soft noise reaches his ears. Opening an eye, Stiles spies the rustling bushes in front of his nose. He can hear the faint thumping of a heart beating fast: a small animal, probably a rabbit. He must be upwind of the small creature for it to be so close. His stomach rumbles gently, hunger making itself known.

Stiles moves slowly, inching forward until his paws are underneath his body and his back legs are bunched, ready to spring forward. The small brown rabbit edges out into the clearing, back to Stiles’ position.

Sitting up, the rabbit starts to clean itself, unaware of the danger it is in. The rabbit doesn’t stand a chance. Stiles lands with a thump, jaws snapping shut on the mammal’s neck and snapping it. It never even saw him coming.

Stiles is still eating it, muzzle bloody when he hears the roar behind him. Jumping away from his kill, he looks around, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. He growls deep in his chest, waiting for the werewolf he just heard to make itself known.

He doesn’t have long as he hears something come rushing through the underbrush. A huge black wolf appears in front of Stiles, eyes blazing red and muzzle pulled back in a growl. Stiles growls back and keeps his eyes on the Alpha.

He can smell the scent coming off of the wolf, unmated Alpha and this is what he’s been looking for, but first, he needs to keep the Alpha from attacking him because he’s considered a threat. They start to circle, eyeing each other up warily and sniffing the air, trying to gauge each other’s intentions.

The tension in the Alpha’s frame eases somewhat when Stiles doesn’t attack and he takes in a deeper breath, taking in the Omega’s scent even more and he growls deeper, realizing that Stiles is an unclaimed Omega.

They take a step forward, still circling, but less aggressive and more curiosity as they take in each other. The Alpha takes a step forward, chest pushed forward, posturing in front of Stiles, and showing off for the Omega.

Stiles goes to take a step forward when another roar splits the air. The two springs apart, the Alpha turning towards the approaching werewolf with a deep growl, his ears back and fur bristling. He roars just as another werewolf comes running into the clearing, deep brown coat helping him blend into the trees.

Stiles realizes halfway through the new wolf’s charge that it’s another Alpha. Then he can only watch as the two collide, roaring and growling, slashing and biting at each other fighting over him, over the right to mate and claim.

Stiles hunches down into the forest floor, trying to make himself as small as possible as the two rage against each other. It seems to last forever and no time at all. The brown Alpha pins the black one down and goes to make the killing blow but misses at the last minute when black Alpha does some sort twist, getting out from under the other and throwing him off balance.

After that, it ends horribly for the brown Alpha who is left bleeding heavily from gashed to its ribs and flank, limping as he scuttles away from the black Alpha who roars his triumph into the air. He stands there, panting heavily, eyes never leaving the spot that his rival left, waiting for the wolf to get far enough away to not be a threat.

Finally, the wolf turns to where Stiles is still crouched, red eyes blazing in his dark face. He approaches boldly, growl rumbling deep in his chest. Stiles whines lowly, reacting to the presence of such a strong Alpha.

As the Alpha gets close, Stiles turns over, showing his belly to the Alpha, showing his submission. The Alpha lunges forward, teeth clamping down gently on his neck where all the soft tissue is on display. Stiles whines again as the Alpha accepts him, staking his claim.

The Alpha lets him go and Stiles turns back over and turns around, presenting himself to the Alpha, showing that he’s ready to be mounted, and the smell of his pheromones wafting through the clearing. The Alpha growls and then is on Stiles and Stiles lets out a yelp as the Alpha mounts him, hips pistoning forward, driving into Stiles relentlessly. Stiles whines softly through the whole thing, bracing his fore paws against the leaf strewn ground.

As the Alpha’s knot forms, pressing in, he howls and bits down on the back of Stiles’ neck, holding him still as his hips twitch, breeding Stiles. They lay there in a suspended moment as the Alpha’s cock continues to twitch in him until at last the knot goes down and the Alpha pulls out panting and lying down beside Stiles.

He nuzzles at Stiles muzzle, licking him gently. Stiles huffs and licks back, showing that he’s fine. They lay like that for a little while, soaking in each other’s scent and the sunlight. Finally though, the Alpha stand, shaking himself and nudges Stiles’ side.

Stiles clambers to his feet, prancing around the Alpha and yipping playfully. The Alpha huffs and nips at his side before he starts walking away, leading Stiles from the clearing and towards where his den is.

Stiles follows eagerly, keeping pace with his Alpha. Their mating isn’t done but for now, the need to breed is to the back of their minds for now. The claiming can last from a few days to over a week. They travel for quite a distance before they crest a hill and a grouping of caves comes into view.

There are sounds of surprise, both human and wolf as Stiles and the Alpha come into view and others of his pack emerge from the caves and surrounding trees. They surround them, sniffing and rubbing against them, taking in the smell of the Alpha’s claim on Stiles and yipping with happiness at their Alpha’s new mate.

It takes both of them a moment to get through the crowd of happy pack, but finally, the Alpha leads him to a small entrance of a cave, but inside, it is huge. A fire glows in a small fire pit and at the back, a nest of furs creates an inviting bed.

Stiles stops in the entrance, waiting as the Alpha shifts back into his human form. In his human form, he towers over Stiles, broad shoulders and tan skin. His hair is as black as his fur, a scruff dusting his jaw. Striking green eyes stare down at him, no red visible in them yet.

The Alpha motions for Stiles to come forward and he does, stopping in front of him and slowly shifting until he stands in front of him. Stiles, in his human form, is tall and lean with pale skin dotted with moles and brown highlighted hair. Amber eyes stare back at his new mate, taking him in.

Finally, Stiles speaks softly, “I’m Stiles.”

“Derek,” the Alpha says just as softly, stepping close to crowd into Stiles’ space, running his nose up Stiles’ throat, taking in his scent. Stiles practically purrs now that he has a name to call his mate and likes the way it rolls off of his tongue.

“Hello, Derek,” Stiles whispers and pushes into his mate’s space, rubbing against him, exchanging scent and just enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. They don’t leave the cave for the next few days except to eat and relieve themselves.

~*~

It takes a few weeks for Stiles to realize that the mating has taken. It’s not until his new pack starts treating him differently, being gentle with him that he comes to realize that he’s carry cubs. Derek, for his part, is happy, often spending a lot of time just lying curled around Stiles in human form running his hands over Stiles stomach.

This isn’t the first litter to come into this small pack. Before Stiles came and finished the mating pair for the pack, the other female wolves had had cubs. Allison and Scott have two cubs and Erica and Boyd have two as well, though all the cubs are betas. Only an Alpha/Omega pair can have more Alphas and Omegas.

He spends the first couple months in human form, taking the necessary herbs to keep healthy, but the further alone he goes, the harder it is on his human body. Finally, he shifts and doesn’t shift back, his wolf body better adapted to carrying a litter of cubs.

The gestation of werewolf cubs is longer than their wolf brethren’s nine weeks, but shorter than a normal human’s nine months. It takes six to seven months for a normal litter of werewolf cubs to be born. Stiles for his part, spends most of it lying on their bed of furs when he becomes too big to comfortably get around.

Derek always brings him things to eat or something he found that he thinks Stiles might like be it a colorful feather or a shiny rock. Stiles would thank him vocally if he could in his wolf form, but he can’t so he settles for licking Derek’s hand and pushing under his hand, asking Derek to pet him.

His due date arrives in the middle of the night to roiling contractions and pain. Stiles whines and wakes Derek who seeks out Melissa, the pack’s healer and midwife. She shoos the pack away, including Derek who growls fiercely but backs down anyways.

Just as dawn breaks, the final pup is born and Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. He licks gently at his children, three males and two females, though he doesn’t know their other genders yet. They won’t know for a few months until they’ve developed enough to shift into their human form.

Melissa calls in Derek and the rest of the pack. They crowd around but keep enough distances to give him room to breathe. He looks up at all of them, Scott and Allison pressed together, Erica and Boyd holding hands, Danny and Isaac stand behind them with Jackson and Lydia while Melissa goes to stand with Peter. The other cubs are still asleep in the other dens. This is his pack and he is proud to call them his.

**End.**


End file.
